Looney Tunes: The Classic Collection: Volume 2
Looney Tunes: The Classic Collection: Volume 2 would be a DVD and Blu-Ray release from Warner Home Video. Disc One 1941 * Porky's Pooch 1942 * Porky's Pastry Pirates * Who's Who in the Zoo * Porky's Cafe * Saps in Chaps * Daffy's Southern Exposure * Nutty News * Hobby Horse-Laffs * Gopher Goofy * Wacky Blackout * The Ducktators * Eatin' on the Cuff or The Moth Who Came to Dinner * The Impatient Patient * The Hep Cat * The Daffy Duckaroo * My Favorite Duck 1943 * Confusions of a Nutzy Spy * To Duck or Not to Duck * Hop and Go * The Wise Quacking Duck Disc Two 1943 * Tokio Jokio * Yankee Doodle Daffy * Porky Pig's Feat * Scrap Happy Daffy * Daffy - The Commando * Puss n' Booty 1944 * Tom Turk and Daffy * I Got Plenty of Mutton * Tick Tock Tuckered * Swooner Crooner * Duck Soup to Nuts * Angel Puss * Brother Brat * From Hand to Mouse * Buckaroo Bugs * Plane Daffy * Booby Hatched * The Stupid Cupid 1945 * Odor-able Kitty * Draftee Daffy Disc Three 1945 * Trap Happy Porky * Behind the Meat-Ball * Ain't That Ducky * Tale of Two Mice * Hare Conditioned * The Bashful Buzzard * Hare Tonic 1946 * Book Revue * Baseball Bugs * Baby Bottleneck * Daffy Doodles * Hush My Mouse * Kitty Kornered * Acrobatty Bunny * The Great Piggy Bank Robbery * Of Thee I Sting * Racketeer Rabbit * The Big Snooze * Mouse Menace * Roughly Squeaking Disc Four 1947 * The Goofy Gophers * Scent-imental Over You * Birth of a Notion * Rabbit Transit * Along Came Daffy * Easter Yeggs * Crowing Pains * House Hunting Mice * Little Orphan Airedale * Mexican Joyride * A Horse Fly Fleas 1948 * Gorilla My Dreams * A Feather in His Hare * What Makes Daffy Duck? * What's Brewin', Bruin? * Hop, Look and Listen * Buccaneer Bunny * The Rattled Rooster * The Up-Standing Sitter * Haredevil Hare Disc Five 1948 * The Pest That Came to Dinner * Odor of the Day * A-Lad-In His Lamp * Kit for Cat * The Stupor Salesman * Riff Raffy Daffy 1949 * Wise Quackers * Porky Chops * Mississippi Hare * Paying the Piper * Daffy Duck Hunt * Mouse Wreckers * High Diving Hare * Curtain Razor * Long-Haired Hare * Henhouse Henery * The Grey Hounded Hare * The Windblown Hare * Fast and Furry-ous * Swallow the Leader Disc Six 1949 * For Scent-imental Reasons * Which Is Witch * Bear Feat * A Ham in a Role 1950 * Boobs in the Woods * Mutiny on the Bunny * The Lion's Busy * The Scarlet Pumpernickel * Big House Bunny * The Leghorn Blows at Midnight * What's Up, Doc? * All a Bir-r-r-rd * 8 Ball Bunny * It's Hummer Time * The Ducksters * Pop 'im Pop! * Bushy Hare * Caveman Inki * Rabbit of Seville * Two's A Crowd Disc Seven 1951 * Canned Feud * Rabbit Every Monday * Putty Tat Trouble * A Bone for a Bone * The Fair-Haired Hare * Rabbit Fire * The Wearing of the Grin * His Hare-Raising Tale * Lovelorn Leghorn * A Bear for Punishment * Tweet Tweet Tweety * The Prize Pest 1952 * Who's Kitten Who? * Operation: Rabbit * Gift Wrapped * Thumb Fun * 14 Carrot Rabbit * Water, Water Every Hare * Sock-a-Doodle-Do * The Hasty Hare Disc Eight 1952 * Ain't She Tweet * Hoppy Go Lucky * A Bird In A Guilty Cage * Mouse Warming * The Super Snooper * Fool Coverage * Hare Lift * Don't Give Up the Sheep 1953 * Snow Business * Forward March Hare * Kiss Me Cat * A Peck o' Trouble * Southern Fried Rabbit * Ant Pasted * There Auto Be a Law * Wild Over You * Bully for Bugs * Plop Goes the Weasel * A Street Cat Named Sylvester * Lumber Jack-Rabbit Category:DVD ideas Category:Blu-Ray ideas Category:Looney Tunes DVDs Category:Looney Tunes Blu Rays